


Je t'aime

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [3]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Benoit has a question for Marta and he knows the perfect place.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

Benoit gazed adoringly at his sleeping girlfriend, willing her to wake up soon. He had to leave in a couple of hours to catch his train back to New York but he wanted to give her something first. Lightly running a hand over her hair, he grinned when she opened her eyes.

“Good morning, Benoit,” she murmured sleepily, smiling a bit.

“Mornin’, Marta,” he murmured then he lowered his head to kiss her hair.

She turned onto her back so he could take her in his arms and kiss her properly. He loved how responsive she always was with him. Her passion inflamed his own. After a moment, though, he broke the kiss.

When Marta looked up at him curiously, he chuckled. “There’s somethin’ I need to ask you, darlin’, before we get too into this.”

“What?” she murmured, one hand moving up to cup his cheek. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothin’ like that.” He took a deep breath. “We’ve been workin’ so hard lately, I thought we could use a vacation.”

“Is this another case?”

He smiled a bit. “Nope, a real vacation this time.”

“Where?”

“I was thinkin’ Paris.” He grinned when her face lit up. “How’s your French?”

“Um, non-existent. Yours?”

“Passable. It’s my ancestral language, after all.”

“Uh huh. You can tell me the details later but first…” She pulled his head down for a kiss, which he was happy to give.

* * *

A few days later, they were flying first class on an overnight flight to Paris, Marta asleep next to him. Benoit would have slept but he was too nervous. Every few minutes, he took the ring box out of his carry-on and looked at the ring, thinking about how he would propose. It had to be right, she deserved nothing less. He finally fell asleep a couple of hours before they were scheduled to land.

As soon as they walked into their hotel suite, Benoit was so tired from only having two hours of sleep and a massive case of jet lag that he only bothered to take off his shoes before he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

He woke up to Marta curled up beside him, still asleep. Unlike him, she had changed into pajamas first. He softly kissed her hair as he pulled her closer.

“I love you,” he murmured. “More than I can say.”

“I don’t know,” she murmured sleepily, her eyes still closed, “you say it pretty well.”

Benoit chuckled. “Thank you, darlin’.”

She opened her eyes and smiled at him softly. “I love you too. Thank you for this.”

He grinned. “Marta, we’ve only seen the inside of our suite. Save your thanks for after we’ve seen the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre.”

She grinned back playfully. “And I thought you only brought me here for us to not leave the suite. My mistake.”

“Mmm. We’ll be doin’ plenty of that too, I promise, but I want us to actually see the sights while we’re here.”

“If you say so,” she murmured then she softly kissed his neck.

He sighed softly, murmuring, “I guess the sights can wait a few more hours.”

“You read my mind,” she murmured against his skin.

* * *

Between making love and playing tourist, Benoit didn’t find a good time to propose until their second night in Paris. They had just left the Louvre and Marta was dazzled by the sight of the glass pyramid lit up. He knew then that it was the right moment.

Taking her hands, he smiled at her softly. “There’s nothin’ special about me, Marta.”

She smiled a bit. “Your lovemaking skills contradict that.”

Benoit chuckled and felt his cheeks warm despite the cool breeze. “Thank you, darlin’. But seriously, I’m modestly successful, not rich, vaguely attractive,” he chuckled again when she rolled her eyes, “and I try to be morally upright but I don’t always succeed. In fact, the only special thing about me is my feelin’s for you.” Letting go of her hands, he got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. “Marta, I want to give you all that I am and all that I have, if that’s acceptable.” She stared at him, her eyes wet, and he decided to press on. “Dear girl, will you marry me?”

She nodded, happy tears running down her face, then she murmured, “Yes, Benoit.” Her smile outshone the pyramid behind her.

The tourists around them burst into applause as he took the ring from the box and shakily slid it onto her left ring finger. He kissed her hand before getting to his feet and Marta didn’t even give him a second to breathe before hugging him tightly.

A tour guide asked him in French for their names and he was happy to comply. “_Mon nom est_ Benoit Blanc._ C’est_ Marta Cabrera, _ma copine … non, ma femme … non, ma fiancée_.” He switched back to English, chuckling. “I’m so excited, I don’t what she is anymore except that she’s all mine.”

“Always,” Marta said, beaming at him.

**Author's Note:**

> “_Mon nom est_ Benoit Blanc. _C’est Marta Cabrera, ma copine … non, ma femme … non, ma fiancée._” 
> 
> "My name is Benoit Blanc. This is Marta Cabrera, my girlfriend ... no, my wife ... no, my fiancée."


End file.
